gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007 film)
GeGeGe no Kitarō (ゲゲゲの鬼太郎) is a live action film based on Shigeru Mizuki's manga of the same name. It was released on April 28, 2007. It starred singer Eiji Wentz as Kitarō and comedian Yō Ōizumi as Nezumi-Otoko, as well as Isamu Tanonaka reprising his regular role of Medama-Oyaji from the anime adaptations. There are many differences from the original series, such as Kitarō being depicted as a young man rather than a boy. About The story is original but contains elements from the classic stories The Great Yōkai Trial, Tenko and Ghost Train. Plans for a live-action GeGeGe no Kitarō were announced by Shochiku in 2005. At this time, a 2006 release was planned with Yukihiko Tsutsumi slated to direct while Tsuyoshi Domoto was to play Kitarō."First GeGeGe no Kitarō live-action film to be released 2006", Narinari.com (Japanese) January 27, 2005 Shooting took place over two months in May and June 2006. While most yōkai were played by actors in costume or suits, the less-human characters like Medama-Oyaji and Ittan-Momen were created with computer effects and given celebrity voice actors. In particular, Medama-Oyaji was voiced by his long-time anime voice actor Isamu Tanonaka, who had been playing the role since the first anime adaptation. Plot Characters Kitarō Family *Kitarō *Medama-Oyaji *Nezumi-Otoko *Neko-Musume *Sunakake-Babaa *Konaki-Jijii *Ittan-Momen *Nurikabe Humans *Mika Miura *Kenta Miura *Haruhiko Miura *Soba Shop Owner *Tanaka Family *Ryō & Isamu *Rare Items Shop Owner *Teacher *Yumeko Tendō Yōkai *Abura-Sumashi *Amamehagi *Ama-no-Jaku *Azuki-Arai *Bake-Zōri *Beto-Beto-san *Binbōgami *Daruma *Gaki *Hitotsume-Kozō *Hyakume *Hyōsube *Iwanabōzu *Kappa *Kasa-Bake *Kawauso *Kitsune **Hakuzōsu **Kiko **Kūko **Tenko *Kubire-Oni *Maruge *Miage-Nyūdō *Momon-Jii *Mono-Wasure *Mōryō *Nupperabō *Otoroshi *Rokuro-Kubi *Sazae-Oni *Shu-no-Bon *Tengu **Dai-Tengu **Tengu Police *Tesso *Wanyūdō *Yobuko *Yurei-Danuki *Zashiki-Warashi http://ja.eiga.wikia.com/wiki/ゲゲゲの鬼太郎_(実写映画) Cast *Kitarō - Eiji Wentz *Mika Miura - Mao Inoue *Nezumi-Otoko - Yō Ōizumi *Neko-Musume - Rena Tanaka *Sunakake-Babaa - Shigeru Muroi *Konaki-Jijii - Kanpei Hazama *Medama-Oyaji - Isamu Tanonaka (voice) *Ittan-Momen - Shingo Yanagisawa (voice) *Haruhiko Miura - Gō Rijū *Kenta Miura - Ruka Uchida *Kūko - Satoshi Hashimoto *Nurikabe - Hikaru Ijūin (voice) *Miage-Nyūdō - Yoshizumi Ishihara (voice) *Kasa-Bake - Dave Spector (voice) *Nupperabō - Kitarō (voice) *Bake-Zōri - Shinosuke Tatekawa (voice) *Beto-Beto-san - Kazuhisa Ishii (voice) *Tengu Police - Ken Yasuda (voice) *Rare Items Shop Owner - Naomasa Musaka *Mao & Kenta's mother - Miwa Kawagoe *Policeman - Yoshio Doi *Yōkai Band - Sōta Takagi, Kazuhiro Iijima, Masato Maeda, Gō Yamazaki *Drunk Yōkai - Mikako Fujita *Mouthless Yōkai - Silsa Kang *Detective Inoue - Takashi Taniguchi *Detective Maeda - Manabu Ino *Young Detective - Tsutomu Tamura *Landlord - Kogan Ashiya *Masato Tanaka - Kazuyuki Matsuzawa *Sachiko Tanaka - Yuriko Hiro'oka *Ai Tanaka - Kasumi Suzuki *Isamu - Kōki Maeda *Ryō - Hiroki Koyama *Nurse - Mami Uematsu *Housewives - Mizuki Fuji, Emi Nakagawa *Man on TV (Otoko-Obasan) - Shinsuke Kasai *Businessman - Shinobu Tsuruta *Teacher - Fuyuki Moto *Soba Shop Owner - Naoto Takenaka *Construction workers - Yoshiaki Kitajima, Takashi Yukawa, Akihiro Ōishi *Foreman - Yōjin Hino *Tsurube-Bi - Shinichi Karube *Momon-Jii - Hiroshi Kanbe *Binbōgami - Takashi Fujii *Tengu Judge - Yasunari Takeshima *Rokuro-Kubi (body) - Yōko Shibata *Miage-Nyūdō (body) - Shigeki Katō *Tengu Police (body) - Tatsuo Higashida *Kiko - Takeshi Nakano, Munehiro Nakajima, Takahiro Yamamoto, Toshihiro Ogura, Tomoki Tsukada *Rokuro-Kubi - YOU *Tenko - Koyuki *Dai-Tengu - Shidō Nakamura *Mono-Wasure - Kei Tani *Wanyūdō - Toshiyuki Nishida *Yōkai Voices - Tsuguo Mogami, Gō Shinomiya, Hideki Makino, Shūhei Takubo, Fumihiro Okabayashi, Kenji Takahashi, Naoya Nakanishi, Miho Hino, Kyōko Yamaguchi, Noriko Minagawa Staff Theme Songs *'Opening Theme' - GeGeGe no Kitarō by Teppei Koike *'Ending Theme' - Awaking Emotion 8/5 by Eiji Wentz Novelization *GeGeGe no Kitarō by Shigeru Mizuki (outline) & Mitsuhiko Sawamura Production notes References Category:Live-action GeGeGe no Kitarō productions Category:GeGeGe no Kitarō films